


Fire meet Gasoline

by swantomyqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Big Bang, Swan Queen Big Bang 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swantomyqueen/pseuds/swantomyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Evil Queen and the Dark Swan meet, the world will burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire meet Gasoline

When you came after me  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
And I can barely breathe  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Burn with me tonight

Sia - Fire meet Gasoline


End file.
